Holy S***!
I decided to look through all of the old pages back before you called me a beggar for no goddamn reason. Holy S***! You guys took me just getting on the game too seriously lol, btw if you want me to answer any 2010-2014 questions just ask me, here are some things that went unanswered # Secret server switch: I quit Abominable because too low on popularity because of the war so I decided to look for a new server to live on so when I found iceberg It had good popularity and good ppl, I liked it and decided to move there. # Being a mastermind: yes I may have been a mastermind but I (as most of you know) don't try, I just be me and have a good time, (I don't even try my best, I actually try my worst I'm fighting and look where I am now, I thought I would suck at fighting so I tried my worst but apparently not) # Hearts: This maybe awkward bigstar if your reading this but when you said I don't have a......heart?Because Im cruel and evil? I do have a heart because I'm half human half dead half xthrollanthropian (the..creature I turned into after the accident on the beacon) and half Ghost. # Love: (this was continued from 3). Bigstar (why ya gotta answer these questions?) Said who does he love the most? I don't have a true love but a couple girls in CP like me for some reason, their names are sky and viper, can't remember their numbers. # War: truth is....when ppl say I shot nickels parents and brother and started the war, nickel actually started the war cause he killed my parents when I was a kid in Penguin city # 2 bros: ( this is a "I THINK" so I don't know if I am right ) Nickel500's bro and Smpcp9876's bro actually were friends after a while I shot his parents. After I murdered his parents I aimed for Luigi at first but I figured out jake (nickels bros unknown name) was nickels bro I was like..screw it, and I went after JAKE instead, so I got a sniper at the lights roof on the beacon and as soon as Nick found out I was there.....bam! If it wasn't for JAKE Luigi would be dead right now. # Powers: when ppl say I am weak they usually regret it because I kill them after and I have every single superpower in existence # (This one was from my classmate, its a good one) who is my FIC (first in command): my FIC is gold spotter. To be honest whenever he betrayed you guys to join my team I didn't know we were teaming, he just started to protect me when we were talking about credits and how evil nickels team is. # Darkragent: truth is. During this ENTIRE WAR! I never heard of the robber nation surprisingly, if I had I would have raided it alot sooner # Dark. Dark didn't join me, I joined him because he ordered me to kill mask for 5 billion hundred million thousand dollars so I accepted but I had to join him so I decided fine, but he joined my crew then on his other hand, he is both dark light9 and darkragent04 just as 2 accounts # I had an old account called Bradend1 but it got banned by a group of hackers # Brady is actually my nickname IRL, I wanted to use Bradend1 but since I forgot the password and so forth # I started playing this game because when I was around 5 years old irl my sister dared me to do the most.................unusual? (It's really embarrassing to talk about,really) thing. I started playing then since 2008-2015 # THIS IS A FACT YOU MAY OR MAY NOT KNOW larry59187 is actually hacker, he has 2 accounts and he multiplied his account and his undercover account to show me, so then when I figured out he was a hacker I liked him even more. Category:Drama